


four times arya walked in on her family members（and one time them walked in on gendry and her）

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stark Family, background jon/Ygritte - Freeform, background nedcat, background sansan, background throbb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 中文同人，搬来ao3存档。





	1. Ned/Cat

one

当墙上的时针指向凌晨一点，艾莉亚•史塔克的手机忠实地震动起来。

她摁掉闹钟，翻身下床，脚踩进鞋子里。很好，家里静极了，瑞肯的鼾声从隔壁沉稳地传来。艾莉亚迅速而安静地换上衣服，把蹭在脸颊上的头发一径梳成瘦削的马尾。她再一次检查了鞋带，然后爬过床铺，推开窗户。

父亲和母亲会生气的。夜风凉丝丝地亲吻她的脑门，奈德•史塔克微笑浮现在脑海，艾莉亚下意识地咬住下唇，心里有些愧疚。他们绝不会允许12岁小女儿在半夜时分跑去成年男人云集的地下街，只是艾莉亚不愿意错过兄弟会的招新比试，詹德利抽中的签就在今天，他是她的朋友。而且我知道怎么保护好自己，艾莉亚想，才不像只会哼笨歌的珊莎。

月辉明朗，这为接下来的行动省下了不少麻烦，她毕竟不像布兰那样熟悉临冬阁的一砖一瓦。窗边的树枝接近冠顶，担不起重量，因此艾莉亚小心地抓住裸露在外面的水管，沉着地往下攀爬。她不笨，走正门的话一定会惊醒睡在门房的阿多，这条路不会。唯一的危险是会途径父亲母亲所在的房间，但夜色已深，他们一定都睡了，艾莉亚一边寻思着下一个落脚点，一边在心底安慰自己：我会发现他们拉上了窗帘，也许还会听见打鼾的声音。

她的双手抓住窗户的上檐，瘦小的身体摇摇晃晃地挂在父母的窗户面前。在这样的时刻里，艾莉亚惊恐万分地意识到，窗帘没有拉上。

父亲和母亲也没有在睡觉。月光让一切场景都清晰浮现，她很难描述他们的姿势，既不是躺，也并非坐。她看见父亲裸露的背脊，母亲光洁的手臂正环绕着他的后背，指甲轻擦他的脊梁，来来回回。父亲跨坐在母亲的身上，母亲撑起上半身，脸埋进父亲的胸膛。艾莉亚不禁觉得保持这个动作会很累。

如果他们朝外瞧一眼，一切就全完了。

但他们没有往外瞧的意思，他们好像只能看见彼此。父亲的脸颊靠向母亲幽幽的红发，眼下没风，因此她能听见父亲深沉而缓慢的吸气声。“凯特，”她听见奈德声音沙哑，吐息仿佛来自胸腔的最深处，“凯特……”他又说。如此之低，几乎和月光一起融化在沁凉的夜里。

这是机会，艾莉亚意识到，如果我落在窗台上的声响足够轻……

在她有机会采取下一步动作前，却被眼前的画面打乱了行动。急切地、仿佛渴水地，父亲和母亲开始接吻，唇齿相濡的呻吟在夜风里辗转。在艾莉亚的耳朵里辗转。惊雷在她的脑海迸出一片掉线的雪花屏。

哦，她知道了，她知道这是什么，她真笨，早在看第一眼时就该有所察觉。爸爸和妈妈都没穿衣服，这是做爱，是席恩所说的“操”，是兄弟会的男人们跑到蜜桃酒吧里和那里的女孩子做的事——我不要看！！！

她不是会被轻易吓到的笨女孩，但父母的裸体让她羞愧难当，一种席卷式的、难以言喻的耻辱感令血气上涌，血管在皮肤下疯狂地跳动。艾莉亚能听见自己的心脏在胸腔里的撞击声，如此之响，她几乎担心会被听见。可这是笨念头，他们不会听见的，奈德开始把凯特琳的长腿架上自己的肩膀，母亲低声呻吟。

突然之间，一切超出了艾莉亚的承受范围。她放开了窗檐，落在窗台上。逃离眼前的场景比全世界的事情加在一起都更重要，艾莉亚不在乎自己是不是撞倒了窗边的盆栽，也不去管动静之大会不会惹得爸妈转身张望。她只顾翻身跳下，抓住一条支楞过来的树枝，让自己消失在大树暗色的阴影里。

而印在脑海里的一切却没那么容易消失。别扭劲儿还堵在喉咙，等她到了兄弟会云集的地下街，她心不在焉地看着詹德利和戴恩家的男孩过招，直到詹德利走到她面前，取下那顶滑稽的牛头盔，艾莉亚才终于回过神来。

“我赢了还是输了？”他怀疑地问她。

这个可没法撒谎。“不知道，”艾莉亚诚实地和詹德利的蓝眼睛对视，汗水在他的黑如石墨的睫毛上闪烁，“但你应该是赢了。”戴恩家的男孩接受的训练更专业，可他又瘦又小，总抱怨汗水让头发粘在了眼皮上，要是打定主意，自己也能击败他。但他的小名是奈德，艾莉亚提醒自己，所以在心里还是别对他太刻薄了。

詹德利看起来心情很好，他把头盔递给她，“贝里先生说我可以留下。”艾莉亚哼了一声，把这愚蠢的玩意儿往后备箱里猛塞。位置没有摆好，箱子合不上，她暴力地捶打上翻盖，后备箱的金属关节啪嗒一声。哦，关好了。

“老天，你怎么啦？”詹德利在她背后哈哈大笑，艾莉亚转过身，想冲他翻白眼。但詹德利站得离她比预想中的更近，艾莉亚的鼻尖差点撞到他体恤上印的公牛。她下意识地后退一步，碰到了身后的黑黄相间的摩托车。

“我打赌你还想把我的车撞坏，”詹德利评价。他俯下身，把一缕垂下的黑发拨回去，审视般地打量她，“你怎么了？怪怪的。”

因为我看见了不想看的东西！母亲的手指纤细葱白，它们在父亲的椎脊上翩翩起舞，如抚琴键。一瞬间里艾莉亚真想朝他尖叫，但这很笨，周围还有一伙蜜桃酒吧的女孩在晃悠，红发的艾菊靠在绿胡子怀里调情，一个大胸脯的黑发姑娘好奇地投来张望，她可不愿意被他们听见。詹德利耸了耸肩膀，他跨上摩托车，向艾莉亚伸出宽大的手掌：

“上来吧，回去了。”

 

***

 

夜风呼啸，坏掉的后备箱一路上都在咔咔作响。詹德利再次问起缘由，也许说出口后会轻松点，但只容她含糊其辞地说了一半，詹德利就发出一声仿佛受够了的嘟囔，好像后悔问了这个问题：“行了，我知道了，打住。”

如果不是在摩托车上，她一定会狠狠地推他。她大声指出:

“是你让我告诉你，现在你又让我打住。”

詹德利放慢了摩托车的速度。“好吧，那你想让我怎么样？”

“我……”既然都把事情说出口了，那她还不想白白浪费之前的口舌，“我想要你的建议。”

“该死，我能给你什么建议？”他的声音开始变得顽固，“难道你以为史塔克家的孩子都是鸟儿衔来的？”

“这不是一回事！我知道做爱！”最后两个字被艾莉亚说得近似于一句指控，她磨着后槽牙，詹德利怎么能这么笨？“——可我不想看见！他们是我的爸爸妈妈！”

“当然他们是你的爸爸妈妈。”詹德利深呼吸，语气就像当她是个傻瓜，“不然呢？艾德瑞克向你说起他姑姑的时候，你可没太高兴。”

实际上当时艾莉亚使劲猛踢了戴恩男孩一脚，然后气得跑开了。“因为艾德瑞克•戴恩是个骗子。”她在后座宣布，“我敢说我爸爸根本不认识他姑姑，我从没听他提过她。”

她狠狠地掷出对艾德瑞克的指控。几小时前父亲呢喃母亲名字的声音犹在耳畔，他声线沙哑，吐息沉溺，好像眼睛里只容得下她一人。回忆令艾莉亚的脸颊上爬上两片红晕，幸好詹德利背对着她，看不见这蠢笨的表情。她扣紧了他的腰部，布料下的肌肉紧致而温暖，艾莉亚抿起嘴，知道自己无法接受父亲这样呼唤另一个女人。

“艾德瑞克•戴恩是个骗子。”詹德利重复道，艾莉亚对艾德的评价似乎让他的精神振奋了起来，“所以呢？你爸和你妈该做什么就做什么，这没什么，别老想着。”

为什么他的语气如此平常？詹德利理应和自己站在同一战线！艾莉亚抬起眼眸，感觉到年龄带来的不公正。难道做爱在他眼里稀疏寻常，莫非他也有所经历？她不去理睬突然的懊恼和无名怒火，“你还是别说话了。”

“是你让我给你建议，现在你又让我闭嘴。”

詹德利几乎是大笑着说出口。但他们的谈话已然到了尾声，临冬阁高大的轮廓正缓慢地浮上地平线，月光将轮廓镶嵌分明，艾莉亚能看见自己窗台下的小树。詹德利一如既往地把摩托停在街口，即使是在夜晚，摩托车的鸣响在这片高级住宅区里依然容易引起多余的注意。他在围墙边像往常一样将她托起，艾莉亚踩他的时候故意比平时更用力。

落在草坪，她沿着窗边的小树往上爬，凭借壁边的水管完成最后一段路程。回到房间后她朝詹德利所在的方向掐亮手电筒，几秒种后，远处隐约传来了摩托车引擎发动的轰鸣。她侧耳倾听，这声音很快被夜色所吞噬，只留下一片空寂。

重新降临的安静宣告着冒险的结束，宣告她得换回睡衣，回到生活的正常轨道。在经历了这一切后，艾莉亚怀疑席卷而来的倦意也帮不了自己睡着，她把枕头拍松，只觉得胃里仿佛冻上了板结的黄油。

但等到早餐时间，等到父亲和母亲提到最近的晚上好像有野猫出没、艾慕德舅舅送的盆栽被摔了个稀巴烂，艾莉亚发现夜晚撞见的那一幕已经不再让她感到眩晕和胃中翻浆。她克制自己吞咽柠檬蛋糕的速度，没有将饥饿表现得太过明显，只有琼恩投来了多余的一瞥。回到房间后，艾莉亚扣紧窗户，把喧嚣与声色锁在屋外，她困了，眼皮变得沉重，四肢灌进铅水。  
柔软的床铺从四面八方将她包裹，意识逐渐朦胧，脑海里最后的念头是，在她和詹德利中间，五岁的年龄差都让自己落后了什么。


	2. throbb

two  
如果她的个头能再高一点——像珊莎那样，比如——也许就不会有这桩破事儿了。但她是艾莉亚，即使15岁了依旧瘦瘦小小，躺在沙发上午睡，扶手便能遮完头顶。事情就是这样发生的，夏天中午房间里闷热，艾莉亚趁着家里人都不在的清闲时分溜去了客厅睡觉。她躺在通风效果最好的沙发里，浅浅陷入睡眠。

她醒来，因为某种悉悉索索的响动。她在沙发角里迷糊了一整，才冒出脑袋，朝声源所在地惺忪地揉眼睛。

是罗柏。她的哥哥坐在最角落的沙发里，她不明白他为什么选择风吹不到的死角。罗柏垂着头，艾莉亚意识到他脸色潮红，神情古怪。会不会是中暑了？史塔克家的人一向不擅长抵抗严热。艾莉亚舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，试图喊出罗柏的名字。

但罗柏不是独自一人，她意识到，席恩也在，他缩在沙发下面。大概他们又在搞些什么名堂。她迷惑地盯着两个男孩，端详地看了一会儿。席恩蹲在罗柏面前，他们靠得很近，她能看见席恩几乎把脸埋进了罗柏的裤子里，难道是在找什么东西？

什么东西会藏在裤裆里呢？

她内心已经隐隐有了预感。罗柏发出了一声舒适的叹息，然后弓起脊背，他的手在席恩的发间摸索、攥紧，而席恩开始发出吞咽的声音。  
如果艾莉亚不是睡眼惺忪，她会在短暂的惊恐后无声无息地溜走——即使她并不完全清楚，罗柏的叹息和席恩的呻吟已经证明了这份场景的私密性。但现在艾莉亚的脑瓜里依然充斥着睡眠带来的凝滞，因此她一动不动，保持着先前的瞭望姿态。蹲在下面的席恩几乎被沙发和桌脚完全淹没，罗柏的指尖在他的发间穿梭，探索他，拉近他，直到仰过头去，破碎而欢愉的声音无法抑制地口中冲出：

“席....席恩——！！！”

艾莉亚蓦然惊醒。

席恩•葛雷乔伊，史塔克家收了十多年的养子，现在正蹲在客厅沙发的死角，嘴里含着她的哥哥的下体。

下一秒她的手机突然铃声大作，原来一切还能更糟。隐瞒存在的时机不复存在，她无暇顾及蠢笨的手机，连冲带滚地窜到门口。“艾莉亚！！！”罗柏惊恐地呼喊她的名字，席恩发出被人扼住喉咙般的咳嗽声——艾莉亚尽量不去想他是被什么东西呛住了嗓子。她真庆幸自己没有瞟见他们此刻的笨表情，大门被她重重关上，里面的史塔克和葛雷乔伊爱做什么做什么去吧！！！

她朝外飞奔，一刻不停，好像只要跑得足够快，就能把刚从看见的一切从脑子里扔飞出去。周围的街景在视野的余光中融化成了旋转的条带状色彩，艾莉亚听见身后传来尖锐的鸣笛声，让它吼去，这里是人行道！但旋即身后追来深重的脚步声响，一双结实的大手抓住了她的肩膀，艾莉亚恼怒地转过身，双脚犹有惯性，她顺势把左脚用力地踢了出去。

“哇啊。”詹德利吃痛地蹲下去，艾莉亚眨眨眼睛，意识到自己恰好踹中了男孩的胯下。周围的行人悄悄投以余光，她干瞪着他头顶的发旋，一时不知道是该向他道歉还是骂他很笨，或者问他为什么出现在了这里。

“天啊，我的小姐，”闷了半响，字句虚弱地从詹德利紧咬的齿间蹦出，“您又怎么了？”

“我没有‘又’怎么了，”艾莉亚不高兴地指出，但詹德利看起来痛得厉害，她决定不和他计较，“对不起，很痛吗？”

“当然，只有男孩子才会清楚。”詹德利的声音里一半是疼痛，一半是恼火，“你吃了炸药？如果没人拉住你，你是不是要冲到马路中央去？”

艾莉亚翻白眼，“少蠢了，到了马路边我知道停下。”

“别那么自信。”詹德利固执地说。她很少有俯视他的机会，这会儿她看见他的鸦羽般漆黑的头发乱糟糟地支楞，不服帖的发梢上翘着，仿佛在渴望着抚摸。心跳不知不觉漏了一拍，她知道自己和琼恩的头发有些硌手，罗柏和布兰柔软蓬松，珊莎如丝如绸，瑞肯毛毛刺刺，那么詹德利……罗柏在席恩发间里摸索的五指猛地闪进脑海，艾莉亚被原本无害的念头烫了一下。  
最终她把手叉在腰上，用膝盖顶顶他的笨脑袋：

“好啦，还疼吗？”

“恐怕是的。”詹德利是她见过最强壮的人，但现在每一寸声线里都按捺着痛切。她不禁思忖起男孩的命根子对他们有多重要，既可以让你无限欢愉，也可以翻脸让七层地狱的烈火烤你。  
好奇心像猫爪子一样挠着她。“是哪种痛法？”

“说了你也不懂，你又没有那个。”他否决。

“噢我当然能懂，不需要长那个。”她坚持。

詹德利倔强地抿紧嘴唇。谈判无效，不过艾莉亚向来是个行动派。她索性在詹德利面前蹲下，伸手便要去刨开他的膝盖：“给我看看。”

这下詹德利紧张起来，他连忙捉住艾莉亚的手腕：“见鬼，你想干什么？”

“既然你不给我解释，”从那只微微颤抖的手里，艾莉亚知道威胁奏效了，“我就自己弄明白。”

这句话起了立竿见影的效果，詹德利的脖颈和耳根唰地红透了。他张张嘴，却没能说出一句话。她总是能赢。品尝着胜利的滋味，艾莉亚梳开头发，亮出耳朵，凑了过去。詹德利艰难地吞咽。

“痛得发疯，痛得快死掉，痛得全身上下什么也感觉不到。”詹德利的吐息拂在她的脸颊，挠得她脸颊发痒，心跳莫名快起来，“那是男生全身上下最敏感的地方。”

“可罗柏为什么那么……”享受？快乐？她抬起头，却发现詹德利正在看着她。言语从唇边剥落，他身上的热气流丝丝缕缕地扣入她的皮肤，艾莉亚嗅见他的气息，像机油、钢铁和盐。

阳光照进他们间的缝隙，他蓝色的眼睛深得像海，砖缝中生出的苔花正闪耀着金色的光芒。

 

***

 

在艾莉亚知道那通电话是詹德利打来的之后，她短暂地陷入暴怒之中。

“是你的电话！”她跳起来咆哮，詹德利迷惑地抬起头，一绺炭黑的头发盖住了半边蓝色眼睛：“安盖给你的小弓提前做好了，我想叫你去试试。”

她气得跺脚，“你害我被发现了！”罗柏会生我的气吗？她咬住下唇，可我不是故意的呀。

詹德利不明所以地皱起眉头：“什么？”

一瞬间真相几乎冲出嘴边，但经过了刚才心悸，某种怪异的难堪感让她犹疑起来。午后的阳光撒下来，也许不能全怪他，艾莉亚想，谁能知道罗柏和席恩在做些什么？

还有，她瞥向停在不远处的摩托。她真的很想去看安盖做的小弓。

等回家的时候，斜穿的晚风已经褪去了燥热的体温，夕阳在天边显出倦容。艾莉亚倚在门口听了一会儿，直到确信听见了瑞肯的声音。轻轻地，她把钥匙扭入锁孔，想要避开罗柏和席恩。

可她失策了。在全世界里最不想见到两张脸正守在门后，罗柏跟席恩对视一眼，再次看向艾莉亚的时候，他们仿佛达成了某种共识。

被拉去屋外僻静的篱角，艾莉亚发现事情没有想象中的糟糕：罗柏和席恩只不过是想让她保密。给出承诺后，艾莉亚毫不留情地翻翻白眼。“你们就不能自己谨慎点吗？”

“生活需要创意和勇气，”席恩故作忧郁地叹息，“你不能面面俱到。”

“可你们为什么……？”艾莉亚想起没对詹德利问出口的问题，想起他蹲在地上时声音的痛楚，和起身时短暂的一崴一瘸，“不会难受吗？不会恶心吗？”

两个男生一时滞神，席恩爆发出狂笑，艾莉亚皱起眉头，怀疑自己受到了嘲笑，而罗柏略显尴尬：“你还小，艾莉亚，用不着知道那么多。”

艾莉亚不知道哪一样更让她恼火，是席恩的笑声或是罗柏的“你还小”，席恩踉跄着找回了自己的嗓音，一只手摁上罗柏的肩膀：“当心点，伙计，要是她跑去问了其他人，我们守在门口的功夫可就白费了。”他向艾莉亚挤眉弄眼，用刻意压低但足够清晰的声音：“不会，当然不难受，只是啦，那是男生们全身最敏感的地方，你得学着温柔点儿。”

艾莉亚点点头，起码这和詹德利的口径一致。席恩看上去还想补充，但罗柏拐了他一下：“点到为止。”

“好吧，第二个问题。”席恩遗憾地摊摊手，“至于恶不恶心……这是个灵活的问题，通常取决于那个人你喜欢不喜欢。”

听上去太过玄乎，艾莉亚耸起眉毛。说到底那都是同一件东西，她若是不喜欢花椰菜，那全世界的花椰菜都同等讨嫌。“会有很大不同吗？”

“再说下去有人要不乐意了，”席恩戏剧性地对她鞠了个浅躬，“但如果这是你的第三个问题，那么，是的，区别大着呢，就像每个人的气味一样不同。”

“你已经问了三个问题，而且得到了回答。”罗柏拍拍手，里面蕴有史塔克家长子的力度，声音随之凛然，“现在，我们可以问你一个问题吗？”  
这个问句更像一句陈述，每次母亲想打发艾莉亚做点什么时就用这种语气。草坪上午才被割过，空气里沉浮着微腥的草香。罗柏好像已按捺许久：“今天下午用摩托车载你的男生...他是谁？又是那个詹德利？”

见鬼，又没做什么亏心事，艾莉亚心脏狂跳，为什么要紧张？空气不经意地拧紧，直到席恩忍俊不禁，他毫不留情地践踏了罗柏的良苦用心，“那男生在你面前跪了老半天，”他解释，“罗柏都开始担心你被求婚了。”

“少添油加醋，”罗柏皱眉，“而且说像求婚现场的人是你。”

摊手。“可一直想抄家伙出去的人呢？是你。”

“艾莉亚的年纪还小！不是你扯后腿我早就当面弄明白了。”

“天啊我以为保护欲过剩的只有琼恩。”

“琼恩才不会呢！”艾莉亚生气地为琼恩争辩，“我每次和詹德利出去玩都会告诉他！他认识詹德利，我们以前就讲好了，说清楚他就不计较。”

“哦我错了罗柏，论保护欲没人能和咱们的雪诺比。”

“琼恩放任你和成年男人厮混！闪开葛雷乔伊，我要去和我亲爱的好兄弟谈谈。”

还好罗柏没有真冲出去。黄昏的光线遥远地点缝在远山的轮廓上，席恩说一起进门的话太过可疑，所以艾莉亚先走。她沿着草地跑了几步，心想还是没把问题全弄明白。

席恩说，就像每个人的气味都不一样。她忍不住回过头，两个男生站在远处的草坪，他们靠得很近，在夕阳下就像撒了金色粉末的雕塑。席恩比划了一个动作，罗柏笑起来。艾莉亚模糊地想，他们好开心。

长风在这个瞬间里迎面灌来，提携着新修草坪腥润的草浆味儿。仍然注视着他们，艾莉亚仿佛嗅见了机油、钢铁和盐的气息。


	3. jon/ygritte

“琼恩应该在自己的房间里，”珊莎从时尚杂志中抬起头，脸上还敷着保湿面膜。她换上告诫的口气：“耶哥蕊特也在。”

艾莉亚早看见了鞋架上造型夸张的山地靴，她又不笨。“我知道。”

这是她和琼恩一直以来的约定。和其他家人不一样，琼恩很少对艾莉亚在地下街结识的朋友大惊小怪，但他也有自己的规矩：“要告诉我你和谁一起出门哦，小妹。还要告诉我你去了哪里，”那时琼恩正撞见想溜出家门的艾莉亚，他只是眨眨那双和她一模一样的灰眼睛：

“我可以帮你向父亲和凯特琳女士隐瞒，但万一我的小妹被人给拐跑可就坏啦。”

她告诉琼恩这是笨念头，没人能拐得了她。但琼恩只是露出苦笑，那正是暮色时分，他半张脸没入黄昏的影子里，一切半明半灭。

从那以后，琼恩的朋友葛兰和派普开始有意无意地在地下街里出现，但从不干预她什么。三年已经过去，16岁的艾莉亚依然遵守着诺言：琼恩•雪诺的信任，永远是她最不愿失去的东西之一。

既然琼恩在家，她就不必绕回房间找手机了。

秋日里的阳光漫长而丰沛，詹德利把新车第一次兜风的日子选在今天。通往二楼的最后四级阶梯艾莉亚一口气跳过，琼恩的房间在走廊的终点，门没锁，艾莉亚握住门把，径直打开。  
第一个瞬间里，她以为琼恩和耶歌蕊特在打闹。

——因为耶歌蕊特跨坐在琼恩身上，好像他是一匹马儿，而琼恩的身体陷在柔软的床褥里，他抓住耶歌蕊特的大腿，保证她的平衡。小的时候艾莉亚和布兰打闹的时候也像这样，他输的时候就被她摁翻在地。可布兰和艾莉亚绝不会发出琼恩现在发出的声音——充满着慌张，颤抖，甚至还有些害怕。

艾莉亚眨了一下眼睛，看见耶歌蕊特宽大的白体恤之下径直伸出两条赤裸的大腿，而地上的那团红东西好像是条内裤。

噢，她简短地想，我的天。

耶歌蕊特立刻从纠葛蓬松的头发中扬起头，眼白的边缘洇染着两弯细挑的榴红。很短的一瞬间里，艾莉亚看见了她眼角的生理性的泪水，闪烁犹如月长石的碎片。耶哥蕊特眼神潮润，她和平常不一样了，秘密与爱意，狂热和宁静，幽深的眼眸里涟漪暗起——好美啊，艾莉亚张开嘴，从未意识到耶歌蕊特可以这么美。

一切只在一刹那。下一秒的耶歌蕊特回到了艾莉亚熟悉模样。她看着艾莉亚，开口时的声音比平时喑哑，但相对于双手紧紧捂脸的琼恩，耶歌蕊特显得很冷静：

“琼恩的小妹，你先等一会儿，我们有点急事。”  
艾莉亚突然觉得自己应该显得勇敢些，至少不能比耶歌蕊特慌乱。虽然脸在发烫，但是，管他的，又不是第一次了。她对耶歌蕊特点点头，用上自己最成熟的声线：

“你们先忙，我把门关上。”

“哦，不用。”耶歌蕊特无所谓地耸耸肩膀：“你有什么事就说吧，省得再上一趟楼——天啊，我操！”艾莉亚吓了一跳，耶歌蕊特猛地把头扭向琼恩，这一回她的肩膀剧烈地颤抖着，原因是显而易见的怒气，“真像个小姑娘，竟然软回去了，雪诺——出来！你先出来。”

让什么出来？艾莉亚脸一红，她尽量不动声色地后退，生怕耶歌蕊特突然把注意力对准自己。手在身后胡乱抓出，终于碰到了把手，这回艾莉亚不再迟疑，她飞快地窜出门去，把门关上，没有忘记恶狠狠地拧拧门把手。

下楼的时候珊莎还坐在老地方，艾莉亚故意绕过去，不动声色地打量自己的姐姐。不错，珊莎还是那么美，像是油画里走出的少女，贴在脸上的面膜也挡不住徒利家实力雄厚的好基因。但片刻前耶歌蕊特身上冲击性式、刹那间的美，和艾莉亚记忆中每一张美丽的脸都有所不同。

她离开家门，踩着沙响的银杏枯叶沿着林堤穿行，艾莉亚心想，那也许是私密的、只给琼恩展现的部分。

 

***

 

像是倒扣下一盆活火山，秋日的枫林将明月山脉尽染丰邃的火红。艾莉亚惊诧于今天自己第二次目睹了如此热烈的红。

詹德利安静地开车，很少说话。他的语言一向很少，早已习惯了他无声的陪伴，沉默变得安适，几乎让人惬意。艾莉亚在车上小睡了一会儿，直至被长风里渐浓的结霜松香唤醒。她记起自己还没给琼恩发短信，不用着急，她促狭地想，今天他的心思大概还均不到这里。

车在山脚停下，从这个角度往上望，枫叶在风浪里粼粼起伏，宛如烈烈的篝火，艾莉亚的喉口突然一整干渴。好在山风如此清凉，她没有急着下车，而是坐在副驾驶位上，研究式地摆弄崭新的车门，来来回回地开合。

“你要把门弄坏了，它可不是那些高档车。”詹德利试图用上抱怨的语气，实际上却露出了一个微笑。他的牙齿很白，艾莉亚想，在车库里工作的时候，那就是他全身最干净的地方。想到这里她发现詹德利换了一身新衣服，是种和他眼睛很像的蓝色。见鬼，外面的天色把他的眼睛衬得更蓝了。

“反正你能修好，多通通风。”

“不要，坏了的话我们就把它抬回去，”詹德利道，“今天是休息日。”

艾莉亚翻翻白眼，她和詹德利认识了足够长的时间，能听出他固执语气下的戏谑。她突然记起了什么：

“其他人呢？”

她无意改变气氛，但尾音在仄小的空间里拧紧了空气。热派？柠檬？安盖？垂柳和简妮？买车的时候他们都热热闹闹地簇拥在周围，艾莉亚理所当然地默认初次出游时他们也会在场。但眼下车里只有她和詹德利两人，散落在不远处的零星人群里也没有出现预想中的脸庞。她突然紧张了起来，右手的虎口微微发麻。

詹德利没有马上回答，她听见他在吸气。艾莉亚忍不住地去想象空气是如何进入他微开的双唇，滑过整齐的牙齿，被舌叶濡咽吞下。这让她觉察自己的胸肺多么缺氧，几乎难以呼吸。车窗没有关呀，她混乱地想，可他还是把我的氧气都给吸走了。

这样的瞬间已经不是第一次降临，但每每措手不及。等开口的时候，詹德利的脸已经红透了，他扯着衣领，好像被它们勒得喘不过气，“只有我们。”他终于说，“你不想？”

“我没有不想。”艾莉亚发现自己的耳朵也开始发烫，她几乎要为此对自己生气了，“我们又不是第一次单独出来了。”

最后一句话短暂地挽回了他们，它使现在的一切显得多么平常。艾莉亚想詹德利也松了一口气，凝滞的空气重新活泛起来。“我们又不是第一次单独出来了。”詹德利确认般地重复一边，他的眼睛蓝得惊人，努力露出一个微笑，“不是第一次。”

“是啊。”艾莉亚赞同，“前一次我们去斯莫伍德太太那里，记得？本来柠檬和绿胡子也在，但汤姆把他们都叫走了。她那里的车库可大了。还有——”

仿佛只要把话说得足够快、足够多，就能稀释片刻前沉默和忸怩。会发生什么？艾莉亚忍不住去想，她看着詹德利唇后微微露出的一弯白牙，在阴影中晶晶亮亮。如果不去停下……

她的话音慢慢停下，像是老旧的唱片机卡了壳，余音还在空中发颤，出声的已然是暧昧不清的模糊音节。旋转的碟片不甘地律动，旋律的惯性让人尖叫着想把这只曲子补完。在艾莉亚清晰的认知里，她做的最后一件事，是不加考虑地向詹德利靠近。

环住她的是詹德利坚实的双臂，衣袖有浆洗过的味道，但钢铁的气息一如既往。它们绕过她的后背，温暖而安全，仿佛等待已久，仿佛演练了上千次。她能感觉詹德利的头颅在向她靠近，带起微风，擦过额角，直至嘴唇相覆。

噢，艾莉亚模糊地想，这就是了。

这甚至不能算作是一个吻，仅仅是嘴唇相贴。詹德利嘴唇粗糙，几乎给人以磨砂的感觉。太干燥了，因此艾莉亚探出舌头，轻轻描绘他嘴唇的轮廓，将那些干硬的部分打湿。她舔到盐的咸味，小腹因为渴望而紧收。詹德利的双臂将她拉近，但他没有用力，好像担心会把她弄伤，艾莉亚透过舌尖品尝到他的颤抖。犹豫了片刻，詹德利微微张开嘴唇，他的舌头触到她的，那是和嘴唇完全不同的温暖与潮湿，仿佛更深的邀请。

唾液相交的念头一向叫艾莉亚恶心，但她发现此刻自己并不介意。相反，她揪紧了詹德利胸前的布料，他或许试图温柔，她却一向粗暴——她冲撞地咬住詹德利的舌头，希望激起他的怒火，打破这不温不火的进程——

“嗨。”琼恩•雪诺，两只手贴在正前方的车窗，面无表情地说。

 

***

 

“琼恩！”艾莉亚的声音尖锐得令自己陌生，几乎就像珊莎。她猛地意识到自己离詹德利有多近，被他的温度炙烤着每一寸紧紧相贴的皮肤。

猛地闪开，她为自己的气喘吁吁而恼怒，琼恩大步绕向一旁，将车门打开。

他似乎考虑了几秒是否径直把艾莉亚拉出来，但最终只是伸出一只手。心脏犹在狂跳，唇齿还残存着触电般的酥麻感，艾莉亚跳下车门，既不敢对上琼恩的视线，也不知如何解释。她像在恶作剧现场被父母捉住的孩子，气势先矮了一截。琼恩的影子落在她身上，耶哥蕊特的山地靴从背后闪出。她紧张地抬起头，不敢先看琼恩，红发的女人似乎下了床后就不曾打理头发，她打了一个哈欠：

“哎呀，小妹，打扰你们了？这车在原地停了半个世纪，琼恩非要冲下来查明白，拉都拉不住。”

像是石子在湖心投下波纹，艾莉亚察觉到了什么。“你们怎么在这里？”她开始望向琼恩，在他的灰眼睛里寻找答案，“我还没有告诉你。”

“我发了短信。”深厚的声音在她的背后响起，艾莉亚几乎惊得跳起来。詹德利没有看她，他站在她的旁边，笔直地对上了琼恩难以揣测的视线，“按照以前说好的那样。”

“什么？”她问，从未像此刻这般觉得自己如此无知。

她没有错过琼恩眼里一瞬间闪过的犹豫。延迟了一秒，她的哥哥向她承认：

“他每次和你出门，都要先给我发短信。”

每一个音节都像被按下了慢放键，而艾莉亚的心脏蓦地绞紧。“为什么？”她问琼恩，声音比想象中的更加委屈，“我的话你也信不过？”

她的语气让琼恩一愣：“不，不，小妹，问题不在这里。”

“——可你设双重保险、你没有告诉我！”血液向头部倒灌，艾莉亚几乎感受到了背叛。她站在原地，任由指节因为用力而泛白，感觉无比孤独。如果琼恩都不信任我。她无法忍受更多了，视线开始模糊，快解释，她想，我会听的，噢，我会听的。

但首先把手放上她肩膀的人是詹德利，怒火和不甘顿时找到了宣泄的地方。艾莉亚跳起来，狠推他一把：“你也一样！”她踢他，想起自己一直被蒙在鼓里，“你也瞒着我，”越想越生气，愤怒地用上了拳头，“什么都不告诉我！”

“行行好，艾莉亚。”詹德利举起双手，“你哥完全相信你。”

“我和他的事，”艾莉亚怒吼，愚蠢的牛脑袋杂种小子，他帮琼恩说话，真恨地上没有石子可以砸他，“——你他妈闭嘴！”

“闭上嘴，好让你揍？”詹德利倔犟地回嘴，艾莉亚更恨了。他一个不稳，被推翻在地，在有机会爬起来之前，艾莉亚扑了上去。她压在他身上，不管周围路过的游人，不管琼恩和耶哥蕊特的惊呼，开始痛打每一寸她手之所及的皮肤。然而琼恩及时赶到，她被拎起来，塞进旁边耶哥蕊特的怀里：

“天啊，艾莉亚，”琼恩说，“放过这男孩。”

耶哥蕊特的手臂强壮有力，艾莉亚动弹不得，“这就是女人，”红发女人漫不经心地发表着愚蠢的见解，“前一秒能吻你，后一秒就能揍你。”

琼恩拉起詹德利，詹德利低声道谢，琼恩苦笑般地拍拍他的背。气氛微妙地扭转了，两个男生交谈了几句，互相点头，然后认错般地在艾莉亚面前一字排开。

“抱歉，小妹，我一直没有向你提起。”琼恩先说，“但这完全不是针对你的。”

“是针对我。”詹德利揉着脸上被她掐成青色的一块皮肤，“如果你通知了琼恩我们会一起出门，而我却没有告诉他，”他耸耸肩膀，“琼恩就有充分的理由把我踢进黑名单，再叫上和他的胖子朋友把我端掉。”

“山姆不适合做这种事，我会叫罗柏或者父亲的，詹德利。”琼恩发出短促的干笑，然后重新看向她，“当然最开始他不知道……去年我开始相信他的诚实，只是这个习惯没必要改变。”

多么古怪，艾莉亚眨眨眼睛，他们开始用姓名称呼对方，琼恩还试着开了一个玩笑。她不是唯一如此感觉的人，耶歌蕊特噗嗤地笑了，她贴向艾莉亚的耳边：

“真是个了不起的小妹妹，”她低声说，“你竟然把他们变成了同一阵线。”

这桩插曲唯一带来的好处，是没有人再去追究那个被撞了个正着的吻。可当他们一起在景区里晃悠的时候，气氛依然有些不清不楚的尴尬。詹德利被拧青的那块皮肤已经变紫了，艾莉亚有些想过去道歉，但最后还是一句话也没说。

在暮色四合之时，艾莉亚跟在琼恩后面回到家里。客厅里没人，艾莉亚迟疑了一下，终于问出了在心里憋了半天的秘密：

“我的其他朋友.....他们也是这样吗？”

琼恩转过头，不知为什么，他脸上的笑容让她觉得有些熟悉，半张脸没入了黄昏的影子里。是在什么时候见过呢？

“不，”琼恩垂着眼睛，“只是针对詹德利。”


	4. sansa/sandor

“如果你嫌我容易暴露目标，”詹德利说，“干嘛又非得叫上我呢？”

“因为你是我唯一的男朋友，”艾莉亚扔给他一记白眼，“如果我有两个，我一定选块头小的，或者脑子好使的那个。”

但面对烈烈毒日，詹德利的高大身材还是能派上些用处。艾莉亚推他打头阵，自己则走在他投下的影子里，避免了和炙烤的日光硬碰硬。宽街没有什么绿树，那些带长廊平台的老房子大多成了推土机下的游魂，取而代之是密集的、千面一面的公寓楼，它们对正午倾泻的阳光无计可施。

这是艾莉亚很少来的地方，她闻见了空气里融化的沥青味，带着陌生生活的滋味。

而这里更不该和珊莎的生活有所瓜葛，艾莉亚想。

这是她第五次来到宽街，为了珊莎。严格来说，今天她的出现并非以往的跟踪踩点，在母亲告诉了她珊莎去玛格丽家后，艾莉亚就马上拉来了詹德利，他载她马不停蹄地来到宽街，为了印证艾莉亚心中忐忑的猜想。

“珊莎挑男朋友的口味太差劲了，”早在第一次跟踪姐姐时，艾莉亚就如此评价，“当然啦，要是你拿乔佛里当标杆，谁都更加合适.....她真该听听我的建议。”

“对自己挺自信的嘛。”詹德利笑着说，有所预料地接下了艾莉亚挥来的拳头，而她对他呲开尖尖的牙齿：“现在我要开始后悔了哦？”

目标中的建筑渐渐在他们的视野里展开，那是这条街上硕果仅存的老式建筑，褐色中墙纹着褪色的三只黑犬。纹章让艾莉亚的心情阴郁了起来。克里冈。她想起桑铎被火焰啃噬过的脸庞，为他维护乔佛里的模样而磨牙霍霍。她和詹德利绕着旧宅的围墙转了几圈，直到艾莉亚扯扯他的腰带，示意停下。

“我从这里翻进去。”艾莉亚指指一旁高大的楠树，借由它的枝干和旧房不平整的瓦砖，可以直通四楼的小窗格，“你在外面等我。”

詹德利皱起眉头，好像陷入了思考。“不行，”他说，“你遇见危险了怎么办？”

艾莉亚拧了他愚蠢的胳膊一把，见鬼，全是硬邦邦的肌肉：“我才不会，”这棵树不如艾莉亚窗前那株好爬，但她有信心，“珊莎都能安全地回来，何况是我？”

詹德利仍然怀疑地看着她，但没有再多说什么。他虽然犟，但至少清楚什么时候该信赖我。没再废话，艾莉亚抓住一截枝干，指甲抠进树皮，灵巧地向上攀登。爬到中间的时候她往下瞥了一眼，树叶以下，詹德利变得好小，他仰着脖子看她，好像视线一刻都不曾离开。  
这荒谬地给艾莉亚心中注入了踏实的感觉，她忍不住对他微笑，即使知道他看不清她的表情。

重新把视线调整到四楼的窗格，艾莉亚继续在枝条交叠间寻找着路径。又过了将近一刻种，她终于跳上了窗台，落地的声音控制得很轻。窗户是开着的，鹅灰色的窗帘紧闭，显出了老旧的气息。艾莉亚凝神凝吸，她像猫儿般蹲下身子，避免窗帘滤出的灰影惹得怀疑。还不知这是哪间屋子呢，她小心地揭起一角窗帘，往里屋窥视。

等眼睛适应了里面的昏暗，艾莉亚的呼吸停滞了。

她的姐姐，她美丽的姐姐，躺在里侧的小床上，裹在白色的毛毯里，一条赤裸的、雪白的胳膊支在外面。平日梳理整齐的秋褐长发凌乱地散开，她不是独自一人，她注视着那个睡在她身旁的男人。艾莉亚看见一个结实、遍布伤痕的身躯，他背对艾莉亚，上身一丝不挂，但那仿佛被野火撕扯过的头颅……

“你——！！！”艾莉亚发出怒吼。身体比大脑更快采取了行动，她一个俯冲，蹬上书桌，借由惯性，一跃而起。桑铎•克里冈被这突然的响动惊得翻身而起，这正好给了艾莉亚的机会，她跳到桑铎的肩膀上，双腿一缠，开始痛扯猎狗脑袋上仅存的头发。

“艾莉亚！”珊莎认出了她，她的声音充满恐惧，“放开他，不是那样的！！”

“我要揍他！”艾莉亚厉声尖叫，但珊莎的阻止让她的怒火稍缓，至少这并不是一场强迫。猎狗摇摇晃晃地站起来，伸手胡乱地想她捉下来，“小母狼，”他低声咆哮，“你为什么总让人的生活变得这么难？”艾莉亚推开他粗糙的大手，用脑门狠狠地撞猎狗的头顶。两情相悦又如何，反正她气死了：“你动我姐姐！”她疯狂地扭动，“你和珊莎上床！”

“天啊，艾莉亚，小声一些！”珊莎惊惧地哀求，艾莉亚以为桑铎会抓住机会把自己从肩膀上甩下来，但他只是拼命稳住重心。你能有多少机会像这样痛揍桑铎•克里冈这样的男人？艾莉亚意识到。不打白不打，每一拳都是天赐良机。“桑铎！”珊莎转而哀求猎狗，“她会摔断脖子的，快让她下来！”

“我也想让她下来！”拳如雨注，猎狗嘶哑的嗓音中透着疼痛，他突然冲着床铺的方向弯下腰，艾莉亚视野里的世界猛然颠倒，珊莎抓住机会扑了上来，她握住艾莉亚的脚，猎狗举住艾莉亚的腰，两个人一起合力，终于让艾莉亚从猎狗的肩膀上连扒带拉地倒栽了下来。但她依然在床铺上挣扎不休，手脚并用，咬牙切齿，徒劳地试图着向桑铎吐口水。

“冷静些，艾莉亚。”珊莎的脸出现在她的上方，她意识到姐姐正用身体紧紧地压住自己，“我会向你解释的，但先答应我不要冲动。”

“你帮他！”艾莉亚陡然委屈起来，她不挣扎了，“你还骗了妈妈！”

珊莎畏缩了一下。“这是有理由的。”片刻后，她说，“你镇定一些了吗？”

“我要告诉大家！”艾莉亚大声发誓，心底明白自己不会这样做。她只是想刺痛珊莎，但看见姐姐受伤的神情，声音却又莫名其妙地软了下来，“我怕你被欺负，你却帮着他！”

桑铎在她看不见的地方发出一声冷哼，艾莉亚听见穿衣服的悉索声，“你姐姐怕你扭断那无用的小脖子。老实说，小母狼，你对我有多大的偏见？”

“我对你没有偏见，”艾莉亚实事求是地吼回去，“我只是讨厌你！”

桑铎啧了一声，对她的偏见了然于心，“我保护乔佛里是因为我的工作要求我保护乔佛里，现在我已经和兰尼斯特公司没有关系了。”他喉咙里发出一阵粗哑的笑声，像金属划过粗糙的岩壁，“三个月前的事，难怪你不知道...想揍他吗？小母狼？”他的声音带着半真半假的讥俏，“你还差一年成年，如果想做点什么，现在是你最后的机会了。”

“桑铎！”珊莎责怪般地说，猎狗只是哈哈大笑：“为什么不呢？小小鸟？小母狼渴望着把拳头揍在小乔的漂亮脸蛋上呢。”他握紧了珊莎，笑声变得可怖，仿佛咆哮，“正好，我也想。”  
珊莎回握住桑铎。艾莉亚眨眨眼睛，远处传来树枝断裂的声响。红发女孩的动作似乎有某种无声的力量，房间安静下来，珊莎温柔地笑了，一些只有他们才知道的故事，在两人的相视的目光里交换。艾莉亚突然回想起最初撩起窗帘时所窥见的那幕，珊莎注视着桑铎，眼神是那么宁静。

片刻以后，珊莎的声音近乎耳语。她说：“我知道。”

桑铎没有回答。艾莉亚翻了个白眼，发出呕吐的声音。

 

***

 

珊莎从她身上起身时又发生了一段小插曲。她的姐姐猛然记起自己一丝不挂，连忙用毛毯捂住胸口。艾莉亚被刺痛了，感觉自己的合法权益受到了剥夺：

“你给他看，却不给我看！”她难过地大喊。

“别荒唐，这不是一回事。”珊莎脸红了。

“可我是你妹妹！以前我们睡一张床！”

“够了！”珊莎叫道，“我不是什么展览品！”

“我是你妹妹！”

“就算你是我妹妹！”

桑铎背对着姐妹俩，突然对书桌的第三个抽屉产生了浓厚的兴趣。

等珊莎飞快地换好衣服，房间里的气氛变得微妙起来。窗外树枝断裂的声音再度响起，动静比上一次更大了些。艾莉亚鼓着眼睛盯住姐姐，等待她给出先前允诺的解释。珊莎有些紧张，她试图把一缕红发别到耳后，却忘记自己早把那绺头发别过去了。最后，她说：“你知道，父亲和母亲一时可能不会接受——”

艾莉亚哼了一声：“他们接受了罗柏和席恩搞在一起，接受了琼恩的女朋友到现在都没有国籍。”她瞥了旁边高大的男人一眼，不知道该称他为猎狗还是桑铎还是克里冈，“…他起码是个男人，应该还有份工作，你不该对大家撒谎。”  
不远处传来了砖头松落的声音，珊莎露出一个苦笑：“事情没有那么简单.....桑铎年纪大我太多，而且我是女孩，爸妈不会放心的。”她直视妹妹的眼睛，“我知道自己在做什么，也愿意承担一切，但事情的解决方法不止一种。先隐瞒一段时间，再慢慢松口风，这对大家都有好处。”

她和珊莎坐在床上，一时谁都没有说话。珊莎清了清嗓子，艾莉亚知道姐姐的战略已经转入了动之以情阶段，她要开始讲述和桑铎之间的故事了。这时，窗外传来一阵闷响，艾莉亚下意识地转过头，胃和心脏因为眼里所见蓦然收紧。

“艾莉亚！”是詹德利。竟然是詹德利。眼神落在艾莉亚身上那刻里，男孩显而易见地松了一口气。碎叶穿插在凌乱的黑发间，他的蓝色眼睛好像把外面炙热的阳光也捎了进来。艾莉亚不假思索地跳起来：“你怎么上来了？”

“动静太大了，”詹德利倔强地抿起嘴，“我上来看看情况。”

她这才注意到詹德利的衣服因为树枝的刮伤而伤痕累累，他身形高大，一向缺乏灵活，就算偶尔借助艾莉亚窗边的大树造访她的房间，那也缺不了她里应外合。转念之间，艾莉亚蓦然看见到他手臂上的血迹，她瞳孔收缩，心上被刺了一记：

“笨笨笨！你把自己划伤了！”

詹德利把受伤的胳膊背过去。“我没有。”

“你当我是傻瓜！”她高声说，想向他跑过去。但珊莎的呼吸突然抵到她的背后，艾莉亚猛然记起其他人的存在。她的姐姐轻而坚决地搂住她，双手环绕她的腹部。艾莉亚吞了一口唾沫，她僵硬地转过头，先前珊莎声音里的犹疑和紧张已经荡然无存；此刻，它们轻柔而温润，几乎让艾莉亚毛骨悚然：

“哇哦，能向我介绍这位好朋友吗？”她吐词缓慢，咬字清晰，“我-亲-爱-的-妹-妹-呀。”

五分钟后，在发誓要把窗前的该死的树砍倒后，桑铎下楼去拿消毒用的酒精。珊莎气定神闲地坐在空出来的椅子上：“我可不知道你交了男朋友，你怎么瞒着大家呢？”

艾莉亚抗议：“琼恩知道。”

珊莎嗤之以鼻：“好了好了，知道你和琼恩穿着连裆裤长大了，下一个。”

“这不一样！”艾莉亚的脸唰地涨得通红，她实事求是地争辩，“我可没和詹德利睡觉！”

她说不清这种感觉，做爱好像是一道界碑，它意味着独立行使自己的身体，隔开孩子和大人朦胧的分界。不知是不是错觉，珊莎好像松了一口气。

而不了解前因后果的詹德利瞠目结舌：“你在说什么？”

“闭嘴。”艾莉亚没给他好气。都怪他。如果他不自作主张地跑上来，眼下珊莎就不会一副盘查犯人的神气了，她才该是求我保密的那个。

珊莎从上到下地打量詹德利，活像家庭妇女打量集市上待宰的鲜鱼，掂量着哪一块肉更加肥美：“我应该在你的那群朋友里见过他几次，他比桑铎小.....但肯定比你大。工作了吗？”珊莎突然向詹德利发问，詹德利吓了一跳，艾莉亚代他回答：“他在地下街，”她闷闷不乐地说，“他是修车师，但他是最好的修车师。”

珊莎十指交叉：“多么动人，你在为他骄傲。”

艾莉亚拒绝去看詹德利：“他笨得要命。”

“艾莉亚，”珊莎的徒利眼睛闪闪发光，“你知道吗？我们是时候团结了。”

破窗而入后的第一次，艾莉亚仔细地端详起自己的姐姐。她的目光在珊莎的眼梢长时间地停留：“如果他对你不好，”终于，艾莉亚说，“我还是会干掉他。”

珊莎笑了，她握住艾莉亚的手：“告诉这位小男生，”她瞥了一眼詹德利，“我也一样。”

等桑铎拿着酒精和形迹可疑的绑带回来，艾莉亚才把詹德利手臂上的伤痕看了个清楚。那是一条很长的伤痕，血迹已经干痂，但胳膊微微显出肿态。一阵麻意隐约攀附上艾莉亚自己的手臂，就像她也生长出了相同的伤口。忍不住碰碰他：“痛吗？”

詹德利满脸不在乎地摇摇头，这个回答显得太过敷衍，但这一次艾莉亚不想计较。他是担心我才把胳膊弄伤的。艾莉亚蹲在旁边，看着桑铎娴熟地为詹德利处理伤口，不禁思忖珊莎的男友究竟见识过多少受伤的场面。她的视线很快落在了詹德利身上，她安静地注视着男孩的侧脸，他轮廓分明，鼻梁挺拔，一绺黑发正要垂向眼眸。但詹德利突然脸一红，黑色头发的男孩别扭地把脸转到旁边：

“……别看了。”

艾莉亚的脸烧起来，但她坚持着：“我没看！”

桑铎发出一声受不了的嗤声。珊莎翻了个白眼，哼起一首愚蠢的爱情歌。


	5. arya and gendry！

five

数着日子，艾莉亚的第十八个命名日终于近了。

当你的家庭总计有六个兄弟姐妹以及一个形如兄弟的养子，庆祝生日委实失去了新鲜感。凯特琳给罗柏挑选礼物时可能把瑞肯的一起备好，布兰生日时装点客厅的气球和拉花兴许是珊莎时候剩下的。一年的光景以生日派对为节点，倏地跳向下一段时光。偶尔席恩会念叨才来史塔克家那会儿凯特琳和奈德是如何精心筹备他的生日派对，怎料如今待遇已泯然于诸史塔克。只不过了，艾莉亚觉得，他的话锋中也没有几分真正的抱怨。

可十八岁的生日毕竟不一样，明天起艾莉亚就是成年人了。母亲和父亲打算为她举办一个隆重些的派对，邀请函尽数寄出，草坪前已经撑起礼篷，比罗柏的要小型一些，和珊莎那次差不了许多。一些亲戚的成年礼陆续抵达艾莉亚手里，艾慕德舅舅送的匕首观赏胜于实用，尾端雕饰着一尾跃跃欲试的鳟鱼；舅公自掏腰包为她在驾校报了名——又一次证明了黑鱼布林登的礼物永远最酷；霍斯特外公送了她一条精致昂贵的项链，艾莉亚摸着红色的玛瑙和镶于正中的蓝水晶，怀疑外公把她和珊莎记混了。

不止这些。艾莉亚喜欢梅拉悄悄塞给她的小刀，锋利而轻便，可以藏进靴里；玛格丽送来一本训练斗牛犬的专著，娜梅莉娅不会需要这些，但同为珊莎的朋友，提利尔女孩的礼物可比珍妮的彩妆盒讨人喜欢得多；至于阿莎，她从狭海对岸寄来一把寒光霍霍的弯刀，“拿去对付那些意图不轨的混球，”刀面上贴的纸条字迹潦草，“或者我老弟。”——可惜母亲立刻收缴了这危险的兵器，将它锁进了卧室里的小黑屋中。

她甚至收到了耶哥蕊特的礼物，一双实用性很强的登山靴，以后想必用得上。桑铎并不想搭理这档子事，但在他认为珊莎听不见的时候，年长的男人弯下腰，“下个星期我哥那伙跟班找我干架，”他压低声音，“想来看吗，小母狼？我可以保证你的安全。”艾莉亚没等他把话说完就开始猛点头，唯恐他反悔，天啊，这可比黑鱼舅公的礼物酷多了。

而其余家人的礼物要等到生日当天揭晓，屋檐之下无新事，如何不被剧透也是门技术。只不过，有天席恩突然鬼祟地把她拉到角落，“你得对我的礼物有些心理准备。”他压低声音，东张西望，形迹可疑，在确保没人察觉以后，才飞快地往艾莉亚手心里塞进了什么东西。

以他最庄严的声音，席恩•葛雷乔伊宣布：“相信我，艾莉亚妹妹，这才是最实用的成年礼。”

艾莉亚低下头，手心里赫然是一袋——崭新的、密封完好的、质量上乘的——避孕套。

在她有机会跳起来揍他以前，席恩一溜烟跑开了。

这个时节里的苍穹黯淡得很快，琐碎的星辰撕裂了黄昏时分缱绻的夕阳焰衣，它们编织出深色的苍穹，遥遥泼洒出银河的脉络起伏。临冬阁很快被静谧所笼罩，但艾莉亚知道，艾慕德舅舅睡在楼上，梅拉玖健跟着霍兰德叔叔睡在客房，还有黛西跟莫尔蒙阿姨的其他女儿们.....今晚的临冬阁将伴着许多重陌生鼾声入眠，明早他们将走过饱尝露水的草坪，在最大的礼篷里祝她成年快乐。

艾莉亚紧张得有些睡不着。小床靠着窗户，她看见紧挨的大树被群星描摹出淡淡的光边，还有天角纵深的蓝色。看久了以后，蓝色向她的思绪洇染，詹德利没出现在今天地下街的朋友们提前为她举办的小派对里，大概还在捣鼓礼物。以往他可没有这样，艾莉亚记得，这一丝神秘使得十八岁的生日愈显庄重起来。

她不耐烦地在床上翻了个身，倾听墙上的针表在走动。时间一点一滴地流逝，她的十八岁一分一秒地接近。她数着楼下传来的钟摆的回音，现在十一点，她想，还有一个小时。秒针嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

喀嚓。

夜色寂静，不协和音分外清晰。艾莉亚百无聊赖的心里正盼着哪里能出点篓子，她抄起梅拉送的小刀，翻身跃起，兴奋多过紧张。最好是小偷或者不知死活的强盗，一个很像桑铎的声音对着她的脑袋说，好在成年前抓住机会干他一票。

可想而知，在她发现出现在树上的影子是詹德利时，艾莉亚心里有一丝丝遗憾。

“你来干什么？”

“你怎么没睡？”

他们异口同声，然后同时安静。詹德利棱角分明的脸庞映着星星照来的光，四周尽是树和枝条的影子。这不是他第一次造访艾莉亚的窗台，琼恩的法律里有条疏漏，如果他们没有出门、而是留在艾莉亚的房间里呢？

但这是他第一次瞒住艾莉亚造访她的窗台。星光不甚明亮，但足以让她看清他眉宇间的紧张。詹德利盘踞在两三步远的一根树干上，没有屋里人帮忙，他顶多只能用手掌前端撑到窗台边缘。艾莉亚挑起眉毛，留意到他一条手臂隐没在身后：

“你想偷偷把礼物放在这里？”

詹德利叹气：“有时候我怀疑你痛恨惊喜。”

艾莉亚笑了。她把半开的窗户推至最大的角度，伸手去够他：“我舅舅在楼上，”她解释，“你先进来，像以前那样。”

“或者我先把东西给你，我先回去。”詹德利局促地说，他只看着她的额头，几乎不敢挪动视线。艾莉亚忽然记起自己只穿着睡裙，这个念头让一阵奇异的电流擦过她的皮肤。但她没有把手收回去：“进来，我正好睡不着。”

如果说她遗漏了什么，那就是今晚的星光太过零碎，夜色不甚清明，而詹德利攥在左手里的东西颇有重量。所以，当艾莉亚拉住他，数过了三二一，詹德利没有像以前那样准确地着陆窗台。相反，艾莉亚感受到一具结实的身体，带着呼啸的热度与铁盐的气息。下一刻她意识到自己卧躺在床上，詹德利的慌乱的呼吸从头顶传来。男孩忙乱地想从她身上爬起，柔软的床铺深陷，一时找不到合适的着力点。他的胸膛压着她没戴胸罩的乳房，两具身体隔着夏夜里薄薄的布料摩擦，燥热而窒息，艾莉亚急促地吸气，有什么坚硬的东西抵住了她的大腿。  
詹德利往旁边一滚，终于坐起身来，他侧过身体，使劲儿揉着自己的脸颊。而艾莉亚的乳房传来了一阵延迟的酸胀，痛感近乎于一种渴望，呼唤着能够纾解的力度。

一瞬间两个人都不想去谈刚刚的意外，“给你。”詹德利率先打破沉默，他的呼吸有些粗重。

艾莉亚接了过来。有些重量，是凉丝丝的铁，有链子，透出上一个人的体温。她将它对准星光举起，发现是一条狼头项链。

她张大了嘴，狼的头颅栩栩如生，让她忘了去追问为什么他会想到项链。链子是锁链的造型，幽深隐绰的星河为狼头凝上半边冷光，明暗相割，母狼眼神锋利，在艾莉亚微微晃动的手里仿佛生命体般均匀吐息。“娜梅莉娅？”她不由自主地问。

詹德利咧开嘴，那意外地是一个很单纯的笑，有一点难为情，还有一点不动声色的骄傲。“挺像的，对吧？”他挠挠头，害羞的时候他总爱挠头，“我在想，如果娜梅莉雅是狼的话，也许是这个样子。”

“你自己做的？”艾莉亚转向他。

詹德利脸上的红色加深了，“呃.....它本该再轻一点，”他有些吃力地说，“我做了好几种，但其他材料的效果没有那么好......”

“你知道吗？”艾莉亚说，“这是我唯一喜欢的项链。”

詹德利垂下眼眸注视她。视线无声穿过艾莉亚的心脏，他邃蓝的眼瞳仿佛固定标本的别针，钉住她，在发现自己动弹不得时已然太迟。詹德利炭黑的睫毛投影在瞳孔上，寂静地，像星空与苇杆。他总是这样看她，就像想把她装进眼睛里。

回到车库坊里的初遇，或者地下街的吵闹的往昔，时光抽条生长，詹德利是她生活里的一个部分，但总有这样的时刻，她仿佛第一次看见他。

呼吸变得困难，过了好一会儿，她才听见他的声音。

“从一开始。”

魔咒破除了。艾莉亚大口地呼吸新鲜空气，几乎喘不上气。

 

***

 

艾莉亚的床不大，长不过一又五分之一个詹德利，宽不过零点九个热派。由此，眼下詹德利屈着膝盖，艾莉亚缩向墙角，两个人都在小床上挤得很痛苦。

送完礼物后詹德利就想走，但他拗不过艾莉亚。高大的男孩别扭地把身体侧向一边，艾莉亚翘起腿，星光让乳白色的灯罩发出蒙蒙的亮光，她只能看见詹德利的后背，体恤的阴影下隐约可以看见肌肉的流向。

他好强壮，她静静地想。

她想起了多年以前。那是个明亮的夜晚，月色洗练，母亲的指甲在父亲的脊背来来回回。她就着晦暗的星光看自己的手指，凯特琳和珊莎都把指甲保养得很好，艾莉亚的却坑坑凸凸，珍妮笑话她活像把手由着娜梅莉娅啃过一遭。差别真的很大吗？鬼使神差地，她抚上詹德利体恤后那一溜最深的影子，坑洼的指甲盖向下摩挲。

詹德利的喉咙深处发出一声呻吟，她的指甲滑过热气与战栗。“停下，”他沙哑地说，“别，停下，艾莉亚。”猛地翻过身，他扣住艾莉亚的手腕：“停下。”

“为什么？”她不甘示弱地问，渴望从小腹升起，自由的那只手飞快地沿着他的腹部下滑，触到了双腿之间硬邦邦的位置，裤子的布料就像被桅杆撑起，“停下？”她嘲弄，“它可不这么想。”  
那是男生全身上下最敏感的地方。詹德利蓝色的眼睛暗了下来，艾莉亚轻揉他的凸起，听见叹息在詹德利的嘴角辗转，下一秒他不再抓住她的手腕，结实而宽大的手抓住她的后脑，将她摁向自己。

这正是艾莉亚想要的。她在詹德利的湿润的舌尖上轻声呻吟，很快又重整旗鼓，试图在舌齿缠绵间夺得主动权。这和他们试探的、小心翼翼的初吻毫无相似，冲撞与粗暴，谁都不愿意落于下风。他们调整着脖子和头颅的角度，炽热的温度几乎灼伤呼吸。艾莉亚抓住时机，她翻身而起，骑上詹德利的身躯。嘴角的银丝犹想重温片刻前的纠缠，他们大汗淋漓。

在詹德利的注视里，她几乎忘却了珍妮有关马脸艾莉亚的嘲弄。“床头柜有避孕套，”她气喘吁吁，也许席恩说的话没错，“我们可以继续下去。”

“你想好了吗？”詹德利的声音有些生涩，仿佛干涸已久，“我可以等，艾莉亚。”

艾莉亚飞快地瞥向墙上的挂钟，“还有五分钟到十二点，”她惊异于自己的语调如此冷静，“我就要成年了。”艾莉亚•史塔克从不是一个耐心很好的人，她厌倦了等待。

徐徐地，热度从躯体相触的部分开始蔓延，最终停栖在她的腹部，一种异样的渴望沿着脊梁攀升。黝深暗晦的寂静宇宙在面前展开，她渴望拥抱，渴望亲吻，渴望肉体碰撞的力感：“我准备好了。”

“你确定？”詹德利最后一次发问。

“是的。”她抚摸他结实的腹肌，声音在四壁回荡，是的是的是的是的是的是的。

黑夜在她眼前脱离，静谧开始降临，深邃的蓝色渐渐叠合进她的吐息。詹德利推开台灯，找到了避孕套，艾莉亚在他的身上一个趔趄，詹德利抽手扶住她的大腿，让她有余裕趴在他的身上大口喘息。他拂开她脸边的一缕碎发，“艾莉亚，……艾莉亚……”他呢喃，就像这个名字是他所拥有的全部，星光微微战栗。她记得这声音，记得这语调，那是遥远时空里的另一个夜晚，仿佛在一百万年前，奈德在月光下轻念凯特琳的名字。

他们唇齿相交，这是一个漫长的、交付意味的吻，褪去了上一次的狂热和索取，暗波下依旧汹涌着饥渴和期盼。詹德利粗糙的大手顺着她的大腿向上，睡衣的灰色的裙摆节节退败，风是凉的，手则滚烫。她小声抽气，用尖利的牙齿撕开了避孕套的包装，楼下的钟摆正缓慢地推出沉稳的撞击，十二下，宣布着艾莉亚•史塔克的第十八个命名日的到来。

最后一击钟响的回音慢慢消逝，如归宁的潮汐。避孕套被咬在她湿白的虎牙间，她俯下身，像哺乳的鸟类，把食物递向同伴的喙边。詹德利同样用牙齿轻轻咬住透明的膜体，艾莉亚推推他，悄声说：“祝我生日快乐。”

“生日快乐！！！！！SURPRISE！！！！！”

——房门霍然洞开，同时响起的还有灯光拉闸声，掌声，吹哨声和拉响礼花的嘭嚓声。艾莉亚狂乱地扭身抬头，红头发的史塔克们喜气洋洋地簇拥在门口，捎带一个雪诺和一个葛雷乔伊。庆贺的声音连绵未绝，他们脸上的笑容尚来不及凝固。地球持续转动，一秒，两秒，三秒。

世界寂静了。

世界沸腾了。

珊莎惊恐的尖叫打响了战役的第一枪，艾莉亚飞快地从詹德利身上滑下，布兰在闭上眼睛前先捂上了瑞肯的，詹德利抖开毛毯把满身凌乱的艾莉亚裹住，这时候罗柏已经冲到了面前，“——你！！！”，史塔克长子的拳头和怒吼一起砸向詹德利的后背，两个年纪相仿的男生同时发出一身吃痛的叫声。艾莉亚跳起来拉住哥哥，叫出的台词不知为何有几分熟悉：

“罗柏！！！放开詹德利，事情不是你想象的那样！”

“我要揍他！”罗柏压根儿没顾得上理她，他对詹德利挥出第二记沉重的铁拳：“你动我妹妹！”再一拳，咬牙切齿，“你和艾莉亚上床！”詹德利无声地承受着罗柏的拳打，没有任何还手的意思，但每一记拳头都让他和罗柏同时倒抽一口气。

“天啊，罗柏，小声一些！”艾莉亚惊恐地四下张望，艾慕德舅舅在楼上，父亲和母亲在楼下，更不要说梅姬阿姨和霍兰德叔叔，一旦他们被吵醒，那么一切都完了。也许是这句话令珊莎猛地醒了过来，她奔向角落里的大衣柜子，一边拽出衣服，一边朝看戏模式的席恩和震惊到风干的琼恩发令：

“拦下罗柏——有动静！！！”

毫厘必争的生死百秒之后，当穿着拖鞋和睡衣的凯特琳一脸怒容地出现门廊，她看见的是裹着白毛毯的艾莉亚，在地上痛得打滚的罗柏，笑得打滚的席恩，衣服堆里喘气的珊莎，满脸茫然的瑞肯，以及没能从石化状态里复活过来的琼恩。窗户大开，夜风的呼啸遥远地响起。

布兰看向凯特琳，用上了他的全部天真无邪。

“哇，妈妈，”他的眼睛亮晶晶，“你也想给艾莉亚零点惊喜吗？”


End file.
